Ciel the Yandere
by AkUmaXxXtEnsHi
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, a wealthy, seemingly innocent yet beautiful boy, is hiding a rather dangerous and deadly secret. And that secret involves a senior by the name of Sebastian Michaelis. WARNING: OOC and stuff.
1. That Yandere, Staring at Senpai

**Hello! Okay, so I don't think I'll update A Kitten Tangled in a Spider's Web anytime soon. But I'll try! Goes the same with my other stories...**

**Anyway, after playing Yandere Simulator (epicness!) I got this idea! And yes, Ciel is VERY OOC so... I guess it's okay?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

_'Sebastian...' _

A boy of age 13 sat under a tree, his chin propped up on his bent legs.

_'Sebastian...'_

His pale porcelain skin shines through the small rays of sun, due to the tree's leaves. Dark blue hair ever so sligthly fluttering in the wind.

_'Sebastian...'_

Amethyst eyes were locked onto one person, and one person only.

_'I hate you yet...'_

He gazed deeply into the eyes of crimson blood.

_'I love you so much but...'_

The person he was staring at laughed as he talked to his friend.

_'You never seem to notice me, nor care for that matter.'_

The older boy's inky black hair were choppy and at different lengths, but made him handsome. His pale skin shined, making them even more noticeable as he was wearing dark clothing.

_'But I will have you...'_

The small boy sighed as he heard the school bell ring. He stood up as everyone started to walked inside the large building, his crush doing the same. And as Ciel was nearing the building, his eyes went dark as fire raged in his heart as he saw a female-ish male approach his beloved.

_'And nothing will ever stop me.'_

And that is when Ciel Phantomhive decided that he will do _anything _for his senpai, Sebastian Michaelis.

* * *

**Yeah, short chapter is short :P**

**Its really late where I live so gotta get some shut-eye!**

**Review for more!**


	2. That Yandere, First Victim Eliminated

**I love you, Ciel :3 Oh, and you too Sebastian!**

**BTW, this is in a Japanese school cause the honorifics there are adorable**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

* * *

Ciel sighs as he instantly finishes a quiz given to them by their history teacher, Fred Abberline. So he took out his dia-_ahem-_man journal and began to scribble-_doodle _Sebastian's name with some dark drawings like skulls, crows, graveyards, and a broken heart.

Next, he drew (Ciel is an excellent artist) him and Sebastian sitting under a tree with... corpses laying dead around them, pencil-shaded blood pooling under their dead body. Then, he drew him killing the red-haired, green eyed obviously gay senior that talked to Sebastian earlier. Grell Sutclife, he recalled a person calling out the said senior. And finally, he wrote down on the next page his plans.

_Step 1: Get Sebastian to notice me._

_Step 2: Be kind and respective around him._

_Step 3: Be his boyfriend._

_Step 4: ..._

**_BRIIING BRIIING!_**

Ciel was startled by the loud bell and quickly hid his man journal inside his backpack and packed all of his other things. He got up from his seat and passed his paper to the teacher, just like what everyone did. He ventured down the hall and towards his locker- which he was really grateful that it was located near Sebastian's locker. He cracked in the password, opened it, and stuffed his history stuff in it and packed in all the stuff he needed for Biology.

"CIIIEEEL!"

The poor boy was them glomped by a yellow mass.

"Ne ne, do you want to hang out at my house!?" Asked the 1 year older student with light blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Alois Trancy was the son of his father's business partner and had no choice but to befriend him.

"No..."

"Ehhh? Why nooot?"

"_Because, _I'm busy. Now go away, _baka._"

Alois pouted, "But Ao-chan! You never seem to spend time with me!"

"It's because I don't _want _to spend time with you." Suddenly, his gaze shifted to a black cladded figure just across from them. There he was, Sebastian Michaelis, most popular guy in school. Ciel gathered up his courage and told Alois to go away and he'll spend time with him later. Alois cheered and ran off to who-knows where.

The blue boy then walked towards his crush, heart racing rapidly and his mind getting fuzzy. Finally, he was standing behind him. Gulping, Ciel tugged at the end of Sebastian's black uniform.

"U-ummm... S-senpai.."

"Hmmm?" His handsome face peeked from his shoulder, red eyes looking at the boy's own blue ones.

"A-ah, I... Ummm..."

Then, Sebastian smiled and turned to face Ciel and sligthly bent down to pet his head. "Well aren't you a cutie? Just like a cute blue kitten~"

Ciel sligthly gasped and felt heat reach his face as he was being petted like a cat. In the senior's mind, Ciel had cat ears that were flattened and a fluffy tail swishing about.

But sadly, their moment ended when the bell rang.

"I gotta go now. I'll see you later, neko-chan." With one last pet, Sebastian stood up and walked away. Ciel blushed and looked faced the ground.

_'H-he actually talked to me..'_

"Oh, Sebas-chan!"

Ciel's head flipped to the side to see that annoying red-haired senior clutching to _his _Senpai. He growled and clutched his backpack tighter and walked the other direction. His mind getting fuzzy, but a different kind of fuzzy. And his heart slowly turning black from the tip.

_'Senpai is mine.'  
_

* * *

_-New Plan-_

_Step 1: Get noticed by Sebastian._

_Step 2: Eliminate Red-haired senior, Grell Sutcliffe._

* * *

When lunch came, Ciel seeked out to find Grell. To his luck, he found Grell humming in a girly tune as he sat down on a bench outside the school. He put on a fake smile and walked towards him and sat down beside him.

"Kon'nichiwa, Grell-san."

Grell was slightly startled at the new voice, but relaxed when he saw a cute little boy smiling very cutely at him.

"Ah, hey kid! What a lovely hair color! Is it dyed?"

Ciel shook his head. "It's natural." He then tilted his head to one side like a curious puppy. "Ne, Grell-san, do you know Sebastian?"

Grell, to Ciel's annoyance, lit up like a thousand light bulbs and grinned, showing of unnatural shark-like teeth. "Oh yes! My Sebby-chan! He acts like he doesn't want to be with me but I know he's just playing hard to get!"

Ciel inwardly smiled in relief. "Really? So does that mean you like him?"

_Thump._

"Absolutely!"

_Thump Thump._

"So, you have a crush on him?"

_Thump Thump Thump_

"Yep! A HUGE crush that I just want to marry him!"

_THUMP THUMP THUMP_

"Ne, Grell-san, I just remembered! I wanted to show you something."

"Hm?" Grell's yellow-green eyes shined with curiosity. "What is it?"

Ciel smiled cutely, "Follow me."

* * *

"So Ciel-chan, what are we doing in the janitor's closet?" Grell asked, looking disgusted at all the dusty things.

Ciel turned around to face him. "Oh, its because I'm going to show you something that no one else should ever see."

"What is it?" Grell was excited. Maybe a picture of his Sebas-chan? Lipstick? Blackmail? A rare perfume? But unknown to the red senior, the thing that was hidden behind Ciel's back was an uncapped pen.

"Close your eyes first, Grell-san." Ciel grinned when the older boy did so. He crept closer to him and raised a pale hand holding the sharp pen and aimed for Grell's right eye.

Grell screamed in agony and Ciel took the pen out and stabbed his other eye, splashing blood everywhere. He then got out a nearby screwdriver and stabbed him on the chest.

"Isn't it obvious that you like red, ne Grell-san? So I'm doing a favor!" But Ciel didn't got any response, so he went on to to stabbing Grell's eye.

"You know, my right eye was stabbed too. Ah well, at least I got this cool eyepatch." He sighed in frustration. "But everyone kept bugging me about it."

"..."

"Good thing you didn't!"

Ciel finally stopped his stabbing and stood up. He looked down at the corpse and the bloody mess.

"I guess I should fix this. Then get some new pair of uniform."

* * *

After locking the body inside a box in the janitor's closet, cleaned the blood up, and sneaked into the faculty room using his lock-picking skills (which was empty since the teachers were taking a lunch break) he got out a new pair of uniform his size, changed into them, and put his bloody uniform in his backpack to disintegrate once he gets home.

Ciel smiled as he walked down the hall filled with chattering student.

_'Finally, Senpai is mine now.' _

"Sebastian-san~!"

_'On second thought...'  
_

* * *

**Hmmm... Who will be Ciel's next victim? :3**

**Review for More!**


	3. That Yandere, Mum and Dad

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Anime, all the episodes will be about Sebastian fucking Ciel :3 Or maybe Ciel being a neko. Maybe BDSM? Wow, internet has made me pervy.**

* * *

Ciel lounged on his king-sized bed, staring at the pastel blue ceiling. His eye patch was laying next to him, showing that his right eye was sewed shut. He hated it. The very image of it made him want to vomit. But he had learnt to get used to it.

The boy sighed and rolled on his stomach. He clutched the dark blue comforter as he buried his face on it.

_RIIING! RIIING! RII- _

"Hello?" Ciel grunted as he now sat up on his bed, holding his iPhone 6 next to his ear.

"Ciel! Ciel, lets hang out!"

"No."

"Ehhh? But you _promised!"_

Ciel sighed. Well, he did promised the blonde, but only to shoo him away.

"Fine."

"Yay! Meet me at my house right now!"

"Now? But-"

"See you there!"

* * *

"Ah! Look at this!"

"What?"

Currently, Ciel was in Alois' room and the older boy was showing him Anime.

"Yandere! Yandere chicks are pretty cool, ne, Ciel?"

As the blue-eyed boy began to read the facts about Yandere, he inwardly smirked. "Yeah, sure..."

"Ao-chan, do you know Claude?"

"Claude? The senior with the glasses?"

"YES! I bumped into him and actually talked to him! Kyaaa!" Alois fell back on his bed and hugged himself. "He's so coool!"

_'I bet Senpai is cooler...'_

"Just thinking about him gives me a boner!"

"...Can I go home now?"

* * *

The eyepatch-wearing boy trudged down the sidewalk, the sky emitting a soft orange glow. Ciel has successfully managed to escape his friend's grasp, not wanting to hear him talk about how Claude will fuck him. Ciel scoffed as he remembered how Alois talked about the four-eyed senior. He didn't care if he was smart, cunning, handsome. His blackening heart will always belong to his Senpai.

_His Sebastian. _

By the time Ciel has reached home to his house, it was already nighttime. Feeling his stomach grumble, he went out to the kitchen to see what his mother was cooking.

"Mum, what's for dinner?"

Rachel Phantomhive, a beautiful and fair woman, smiled gently as she looked at her son from her shoulder. "We're having spaghetti tonight with baked ziti and a side of garlic bread. Sweetie, since you have quite the sweet tooth, what would you like for dessert?"

Ah, dessert. Ciel's most favorite thing in the whole wide world (besides Sebastian). "Mum, is there some Devil's Food cake left?"

Rachel giggled, of course he'd picked out the chocolate-y cake. "Luckily, there's still more enough. Ciel, dear, would you kindly tell your father that it's almost time for dinner?"

"Alright."

Ciel then walked out the kitchen and down the hall, the scent of Italian food still lingering around his nose. There were a lot of hallways in his Victorian-styled mansion. The servants were on a vacation for a few week now and were coming back tomorrow. Though they don't much do well in their tasks, his father and the steward had carefully picked them out not for chores, but for the manor's defense system.

The rich boy finally made his way to the office and knocked, earning a soft 'Enter'. Doing so, the small boy opened the door to reveal a man with the same blue hair and brown eyes, a beauty mark under one of his eyes. The steward, who would always stand beside the man, was also out on vacation. Visiting his family all the way from Japan with his father handling the airplane ticket for the old man.

"Dad, mum said that will will be served shortly."

Vincent smiled at his only son. "Alright, I'll be down momentarily."

Nodding, Ciel closed the door and quickly headed to the kitchen, eager to taste his mother's extravagant cooking, not to mention the dessert. Oh yeah, just thinking about the cake makes his mouth water.

"Great, I'm sounding just like Alois."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Sebastian, it's William. Have you seen Grell? That idiot is supposed to meet me at my place since he begged for me to tutor him."

"Nope. Sorry Will."

"Well, when was the last time you saw him?"

"Lunch. Sorry, I gotta go."

"Fine. Just inform me when you see that imbecile."

"Rodger that."

The senior put his phone down and turned his crimson eyes towards his laptop.

"Ciel..."

* * *

**Ooh, lala! Looks like someone returns our favorite pirate's feeling! :3 But will the swashbuckler realize it, or will he continue to make everyone walk the plank? :D**

**Review+Review= MORE CHAPTER! And makes my heart go Doki Doki ^v^**


	4. That Yandere, Second Victim Eliminated

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it in every chapter?**

* * *

Pluto, a white haired, brown-eyed teen was lounging on his bed. He had talked to Sebastian at school and was still thinking about him. He was sure he wasn't gay, but being with the fellow senior made his heart skip a beat.

The dog loved sighed and rolled to the side of the bed and looked down at the white dog with unusual red eyes.

"Plu-Plu, do you think I'm going gay?"

The dog only barked in response and reached up to lick his cheek. Pluto laughed as the dog jumped on him and playfully licked the teen's face. The pair were practically inseparable (except when Pluto goes to school). Ever since he was just a wee young lad, his parents bought him a white puppy. And, comically, named the dog out of his name; Pluto and Plu-Plu. A funny name, but the dog accepted it nonetheless. Secretly, the boy and his dog would eat dog food, Inuko. Indeed, the teen was becoming like a dog just like his best friend.

But what can he say? Inuko is actually not that bad...

_DING!_

"Eh?" Pluto gently pushed Plu-Plu aside and walked over to his computer and checked his e-mail.

_Dear Pluto,_

_I had fun talking to you about the history of Abuwtiyuw and would like to know more about dogs from you. I seem to see you as a living canine-encyclopedia. Meet me at school tomorrow at 7:00 so that way we have more time to talk before school starts. Meet my at the Janitor's Closet. If you ask why it is because I want our talk to be private, meaning I do not want any of the Faculty member's disturbing us._

_~Sebastian M._

"Oh. My. Gawd."

Plu-Plu, confused, watched as his master buried his tomato-red face and kept kept muttering about 'not being gay'.

* * *

Pluto stood at the front of the door that leads to the Janitor's closet. He kept his breathing steady and opened the door and stepped into the dark room. His eyes squinted to try and find the senior.

_'Strange...'_

"Sebastian-san, I'm here! So, what kind of dog breed do you want to-"

The poor boy didn't get to finish his sentence for someone had stabbed him at the back of the head. The stabber repeated the action a few more times before he finally stood up and switch on the lights.

A single blue eye gazed down at the unmoving body, a wicked smile plastered on his porcelain face, his breathing coming out in pants.

"Thats... what you get for... stealing _my _Senpai..."

* * *

Ciel walked down the student-filled hallway in his usual poker face. But inside, he was grinning like mad.

_'Finally, he's out of the way... And it was a great idea that I chose an early time so that I get more time disposing the evidence and the goddamn corpse.'_

The event repeated in his head, recalling how the blood pooled beneath that annoying teen, he lifting his head and staring at his dead eyes, stabbing both eyes out, and cleaning the mess.

Just as we was about to reach his locker, a black mass suddenly bumped into him, knocking out of his daydream.

"A-ah! S-senpai!" Ciel blushed a light pink as he gazed up at the handsome senior.

Sebastian smiled apologetically and held out his hand. "My apologies, Ciel-kun."

Ciel accepted the hand and gulped, trying not to blush a deep cherry red. "A-arigatou..."

"So Ciel, are you doing anything on Saturday?" Sebastian asked as Ciel began to dig through his locker. He leaned against the rows of lockers as he eyed the body that was in view, crimson eyes glued onto the slender hip of the younger boy.

"Ummm, no... I'm usually at home in the weekends."

The senior grinned, "That's great! Why don't we go out for ice cream?"

Ciel shut his locked close and turned to face his crush, a small smile gracing his pale face, his navy blue bangs covering his eyepatch as his small hands clutched his backpack. All in all, the sight was adorable to the cat-obsessed senior.

"Sure, I'd love to."

* * *

***sobs* I'm sorry Pluto! I'M SORRY! *sobs***

**Review...?**


	5. AN

**Hey hey... Please don't kill me.**

**Anyway, I decided to re-write this ol' piece of crap *gets hit by cow poo***

**But I HAVE been planning to continue my other works. But I need to focus only ONE. So PLEEEAAASE go to my profile and vote on my poll! And I'm terribly sorry for not updating. I have a lot of things going in my life *sobs***

**PLEASE VOTE!**


End file.
